


5 Times Oikawa Got Jealous...

by aashtxn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Fluff, Jealously, M/M, Volleyball, Yaoi, jealous iwaizumi, jealous oikawa, oikawa is a mess but we love him, same with iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: And 1 Time Iwaizumi Did.





	5 Times Oikawa Got Jealous...

1 :

the nervous girl looked up at iwaizumi with wide eyes and a red face. she shoved the chocolates into iwaizumi's arms and bowed her head. "w-will you go out w-with me senpai?" 

iwaizumi blinked and slowly grabbed the card and chocolates before looking at the nervous girl. he heard snickers from his teammates behind him and he resists the urge to throw something at them. 

he smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his neck with his left hand, his right hand holding the stuff. "i'm sorry but i'm not really interested in dating anyone at the moment." 

the girls shoulders shrunk and she visibly looked upset, it made iwaizumi feel guilty. she smiled at him and nodded her head, saying that she understands. 

he gave her one last smile before turning around and walking towards his chuckling friends. 

the only person not chuckling is oikawa who's has his arms crossed and glaring at the girl walking away. 

"who would've thought iwazumi would gets asked out," mattsun laughed only to get hit on the head by iwaizumi. 

makki rolled his eyes and tugged on matsukawa's arm. "come on leave him alone, we gotta go to class." 

they said goodbye to iwaizumi and oikawa and walked off to their class, matsukawa still laughing about the incident. 

iwaizumi turned to his surprisingly quiet best friend to see his arms still crossed and now glaring at the ground. 

"oi oikawa, what's wrong?" 

oikawa said nothing and kicked the ground slightly, glaring more. 

"so what did you say?" 

iwaizumi blinked, "huh?" 

"when she confessed, what was you're reply?" oikawa said, not looking up. 

iwaizumi blinked again before sighing and running a hand down his face. "i said no." 

that's what got oikawa to look up as the captain's wide eyes look at his best friend before he visibly relaxed and uncrossed his arms. 

he walked over to his best friend and swung a arm over his shoulders. "good." 

iwaizumi looked at oikawa before rolling his eyes. "if you liked her you could've just told me, what if i actually said yes?" 

oikawa smile faltered a bit before it returned to its bright self as he turned to his best friend. "i guess you're right." 

iwaizumi grumbled and started walking to class, oikawa following with his arm still wrapped around iwaizumi's shoulders, almost protectively. 

iwaizumi looked over at his best friend who smiled brightly at him that made the black haired boy blush and look away quickly. 

2 : 

today was the day Aoba Johsai High and Fukurōdani Academy were having a practice match. 

it was all going well until Fukurōdani's captain decided it was a great time to start flirting with iwaizumi.

it had shocked everyone when bokuto comments on iwaizumi's muscular arms. 

what was more shocking was that bokuto's boyfriend akaashi had no issue with this and just carried on playing as normal.

it was obvious this was a way to win against Aboa Johsai High by shocking them so that Fukurōdani Academy can easily get the point. 

and it was working. 

with everyone not use to having someone flirt with their vice captain they played badly and iwaizumi was a blushing mess. 

oikawa gritted his teeth together as he bounced the ball harshly on the ground. 

bokuto let out a low whistle. "nice ass iwaizumi." 

oikawa watched as iwaizumi's eyes widened and a blush took over his face making oikawa grip the ball tightly in his hands. 

the whistle blew and oikawa threw the ball up and started running. he jumped up and hit the ball with more force than before. 

bokuto yelped as he quickly ducked before the ball could hit him in the face. 

the whole gym was silent except for the ball bouncing on the ground before it rolled to a stop. 

everyone turned to oikawa who was glaring straight at bokuto. the captain huffed and walked towards his bag and picked it up. 

ignoring the calls from his teammates oikawa stormed out of the gym and towards the locker room in a seething mess. 

he grumbled to himself as he flung his bag across the room and slumped against the bench. 

he sighed loudly and rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face between his hands. 

oikawa heard footsteps approach but he payed no attention to it as he sulk on the bench. 

"oikawa," his best friends voice said next to him as the boy took a seat. 

oikawa removed his hands from his face and just stared at the ground. 

iwaizumi sighed and wrapped a arm around oikawa's shoulder that made the tall boy's insides turn to mush. 

"what's wrong?" iwaizumi asked softly and oikawa's heart pounded against his chest. 

oikawa shook his head, "nothing." 

"yeah because nearly hitting bokuto in the face on purpose and then storming out of the room is definitely nothing," iwaizumi said sarcastically. 

oikawa sighed and leaned on his best friend, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"i don't know," oikawa whispered. "i don't know what's wrong." 

iwaizumi sighed softly and ran a hand through oikawa's curls. oikawa hummed in content and closed his eyes, taking in iwaizumi's presence. 

later oikawa apologised to bokuto alone who in return apologised for hitting on oikawa's boyfriend. 

bokuto left leaving oikawa a spluttering mess. 

3 : 

"iwa-chan are you ready?" oikawa asked as he walked into iwaizumi's room without knocking. 

iwaizumi, used to his best friends antics, looked up and nodded his head, slipping on a denim jacket over his grey jumper. 

"lets go," iwaizumi said, standing up and grabbing his house keys. 

oikawa beamed at him and tugged on his arm and pulled him out of his room and down the stairs. 

three days ago oikawa requested that him and iwaizumi go have dinner together at this diner that oikawa's been wanting to go to forever. 

when oikawa had asked his best friend, iwaizumi's heart was beating fast and he felt a hopeful feeling in his chest with the possibility of this being a date. 

but he knew that was too good to be true. 

they said goodbye to iwaizumi's mother and they walked out the door together. oikawa instantly dove into his rant about something that had happened yesterday as iwaizumi locked up. 

"apparently she had been giving him hints that she had liked him and he had no idea!" oikawa said as they walked down the pathway. 

"he was so clueless that he had no idea she was into him! can you believe it iwaizumi?!" 

'kinda reminds me of someone,' iwaizumi thought as he looked over at his best friend. 

"i just don't understand how someone can be so oblivious!" 

iwaizumi smiled and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he listened to his best friends rant. 

they eventually arrived at arrived at the diner and the two entered the warm place and iwaizumi let out a soft sigh. 

oikawa walked to a table with two seats opposite each other and sat down on the one in front of the wall and iwaizumi sat in front of him. 

they picked up their menus and looked at the choices of food. iwaizumi knew what he was going to get; tofu stir fry, but he knew oikawa will take a while. 

"come on shittykawa, just pick something," iwaizumi grumbled as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"don't rush me iwa-chan!" 

iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked at his best friend. he was wearing his adorable glasses and a large jumper, which iwaizumi now realised was his, and some black jeans. 

"you look nice today," iwaizumi found himself saying and watched oikawa's cheeks turn a light pink. 

"thank you," oikawa mumbled shyly as he hid his face behind the menu. 

iwaizumi smiled at his shy behaviour. 

"i think i'm gonna get the sesame soba noodles," oikawa said as he placed the menu down, his cheeks back to their original colour. 

iwaizumi nodded and lifted his hand up to call for a waitress. 

a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes arrived at their table with a pen and paper in hand. 

she smiled at oikawa and turned to iwaizumi, her smile faltering as she looked at him with wide eyes. she shook her head and turned her smile into a more flirtatious one. 

"hey there," she purred. "what can i get you?" 

iwaizumi stared at the woman in shock before he cleared his throat. "uh yeah i'll have the tofu stir fry and he'll have the sesame soba noodles." 

the waitress glanced briefly at oikawa before flashing iwaizumi another flirty smile, shocking the black haired boy again. 

"of course darling," she purred and wrote down their orders and walked off after saying that it won't be long. 

iwaizumi turned to oikawa who was frowning with his arms crossed. iwaizumi rose an eyebrow. 

"what's wrong?" 

oikawa huffed and pouted. "she was flirting with you iwa-chan." 

iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, "so?" 

oikawa grumbled to himself and leaned back against his seat. iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his best friend and looked around the place. 

the waitress was returned their food when oikawa quickly grabbed iwaizumi's hand from across the table and locked their fingers together. 

iwaizumi stared at him in shock as the waitress came back and put their food in front of them. 

"here you are handsom-" her sentence was cut off as she spotted their intertwined hands and she looked at oikawa who was glaring at the waitress. 

she swallowed and apologised before rushing off. oikawa smiled smugly and let go of his best friends hand and picked up his chopsticks. 

iwaizumi was still staring at his best friend in shock. "what the hell was that?" 

oikawa looked up. "what do you mean?" 

iwaizumi scoffed and picked up his own chopsticks. "yeah okay, no need to be jealous oikawa," iwaizumi teased. 

he smirked at the blush that made its face onto oikawa's face. 

"i wasn't jealous!" 

"uh huh," iwaizumi teased a picked up a piece of tofu and placed it in his mouth. 

4 : 

"hey oikawa did you hear?" mattsun asked as he and makki approached. 

"hear what?" oikawa asked, looking over at his two friends. 

"iwaizumi is going on a date with sora tomorrow." makki said. 

"what?!" 

 

oikawa watched his best friend get ready for his date. he was in a low mood and not his normal happy cheerful one as he twirled the volleyball in his hands. 

he watched as iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair a couple of times to get it to its normal spiky mess. 

he was dressed in a simple black t-shirt with godzilla on the front and that was paired with a pair of black ripped jeans. 

he looked so good. 

"do i look okay?" iwaizumi asked as he looked over his outfit. 

'you look more than okay,' oikawa thought as he sat up on the bed and looked over his best friend. 

"you look fine iwa-chan," oikawa mumbled as he twirled the ball in his hands more. 

iwaizumi frowned at his best friend and turned towards him. "what's wrong?" 

oikawa stiffened and gripped the ball tight between his hands. "nothing's wrong." 

and of course iwaizumi knew this was a complete lie and frowned more as he sat next to his clearly upset friend. 

"oikawa." 

"nothing's wrong iwa-chan!" he flashed iwaizumi a smile, "you better hurry, don't want to be late to your date." 

iwaizumi's eyebrows rose in shock at his best friends harsh tone. he awkwardly nodded and stood up. 

"uh okay, i'll see you later then," iwaizumi said as he walked out of his room. 

oikawa sighed sadly as he curled up into a ball on iwaizumi's bed. he felt his heart being ripped in pieces and tears filled his eyes. 

everyone had told him to ask him before it was too late but oikawa always ignored it. 

it regretted it deeply now. 

oikawa has experienced heartbreaks before but none of them felt like this. it's felt like thorns digging into his heart. 

he sobbed into his best friends pillow that night. 

 

it was around nine o'clock at night when iwaizumi returned from his date. oikawa was sitting on his bed watching an alien documentary on his computer when he looked up at his best friend. 

"how'd it go?" oikawa asked but not really wanting to know the answer. 

iwaizumi groaned and pulled his t-shirt over his head, oikawa's eyes narrowing onto his abs. 

"shit," iwaizumi grumbled as he stripped off his jeans. 

oikawa bit his lip to suppress his smile, pleased with iwaizumi's answer. 

"how come? what happened?" oikawa asked as he continued to check out his half naked best friend. 

iwaizumi pulled out a random hoodie and a pair of black sweat pants and put them on as he rambled. 

"first he bitched about my outfit saying it wasn't 'fancy enough,' then he complained about what i order, saying it'll make me fat and all i ordered was soba noddles!" 

iwaizumi collapsed on the bed and snuggled into oikawa's side. "that's not even the worst part, he said he hates godzilla! who hates godzilla!" 

oikawa laughed and ran a hand through iwaizumi's hair, feeling relief and joy from the pleasant news. 

he was one selfish bastard. 

iwaizumi huffed as he looked at his computer. "which one are you watching?" 

"the one about ufo's and people who've seen them," oikawa answered looking at the computer as well, still running his fingers through iwaizumi's hair. 

iwaizumi's hair tickled oikawa's neck as he nodded and watched the documentary. 

oikawa smiled and snuggled closer to his best friend, the bad date out of their minds and just enjoying each other's company. 

5 : 

"iwa-chan!" a females voice was heard and everyone spun around in shock to see a girl running towards a stunned iwaizumi. 

"iwa-chan, walk me to class?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. 

"u-uh, s-sure," iwaizumi stuttered, still in shock of what just came out of her mouth. 

the two walked off to the girl's classroom and everyone from the volleyball team turned to look at oikawa. 

his mouth and eyes were wide open with shock as he stared at the place iwaizumi and that girl were standing. 

"someone other than oikawa called iwaizumi, iwa-chan... this is so weird," mattsun muttered, looking at where iwaizumi and the girl walked off. 

oikawa hands clenched into fists, his shocked expression now turning into a glare. 

'he didn't even correct her and told her that she's not allowed to call him that, only i am!' oikawa thought as he made his way to class in a seething mess. 

 

"iwa-chan, have you read this book before," the girl, mei, asked. 

"uh yeah," iwaizumi replied, frowning at her as she used oikawa's nickname for him again. 

they were at lunch and iwaizumi was sat between oikawa and mei while mattsun and makki sat in front of them. 

everyone could still not get over the fact someone other than oikawa was calling iwaizumi, iwa-chan. it felt wrong. 

"did you like the ending iwa-chan?" mei asked, looking up at iwaizumi with sparkly eyes. 

"uh, i guess," iwaizumi responded. 

oikawa tightened his grip on his chopsticks as he aggressively stabbed his boiled egg. 

oikawa was pissed and jealous that someone else was calling his best friend iwa-chan and what's worse he's not even correcting them! 

mattsun and makki shared a look with each other as they smirked at oikawa's behaviour. 

"hey iwa-chan." 

oikawa clenched his jaw. 

"iwa-chan." 

he glared daggers into his lunch. 

"iwa-chan -" 

"stop calling him that!" oikawa yelled, slamming his hand on the table. 

mei jumped and looked at oikawa with a frightful gaze, shrinking into herself as he glared at her. 

she looked at iwaizumi and then at oikawa. "b-but why not? iwa-chan -" 

"because i'm only allowed to call him that! he's mine!" 

everyone on the table went quite as iwaizumi stared in shock at his best friend. 

oikawa grumbled to himself and looked back at his meal. 

iwaizumi cleared his throat and turned back to mei. "he's right, he's the only one who's allowed to call me iwa-chan." 

"o-oh i'm sorry! i had no idea! s-sorry oikawa," mei said as she shot out of her seat and ran off to a different table. 

the table was quiet again and makki and mattsun shared another look with each other. they nodded to each other and stood up saying that they have to go do something. 

iwaizumi watched as he best friend stabbed at his lunch with his chopsticks. 

"oikawa." 

"why didn't you stop her iwa-chan?" oikawa questioned. 

oh how it felt good to finally hear oikawa call him that and not mei. 

"i-i, i guess i was just shocked as to why someone other than you was calling me that. i'm sorry." 

oikawa sighed and flashed his best friend a bright smile and iwaizumi's heart skipped a beat. 

"i forgive you iwa-chan! just don't let it happen again." 

iwaizumi smiled and nodded, picking up his chopsticks to begin eating. 

(+1) 

"why don't you just ask him out already?" mattsun asked as he picked up some noodles with his chopsticks. 

"are you crazy? no way!" iwaizumi replied, bouncing his leg up and down. 

"well why not?" mattsun asked, slurping his noodles. 

"because he'll reject me and then i would've ruined our friendship," iwaizumi sighed and placed his his head between his hands. 

makki and mattsun shared a look with each other before turning to their sulking friend. 

"dude i felt the same way before i asked out makki," mattsun said, taking his boyfriends hand into his. 

iwaizumi looked up at the two. "but everyone told you that makki liked you so you knew he wasn't going to reject you." 

the couple looked at each other before mattsun sighed. "okay, you're right." 

"but," mattsun announced before iwaizumi could say anymore, "we know for a fact that oikawa likes you too." 

"how?" iwaizumi questioned. 

makki smirked and leaned forward. "because he talks about how much he likes to us." 

iwaizumi frowned, "bullshit." 

mattsun shrugged and stood up from his seat. "believe what you want but we are telling the truth, he does like you iwaizumi." 

iwaizumi watched as both makki and mattsun walked away and the black haired boy was left to think by himself. 

he suppose he always knew that oikawa had a crush on him if the jealously and constantly touching him and subtle flirting was anything. 

but that doesn't mean he was still scared. he worried he had read all the symbols wrong and oikawa doesn't exactly like him and he was just being extra friendly. 

iwaizumi looked around the cafeteria when he spotted his best friend talking to a tall boy with black hair. 

iwaizumi stood up, grabbed his bag and walked over towards his best friend. 

oikawa's eyes shined as they spotted iwaizumi and the black haired boy felt himself blush slightly. 

"iwa-chan!" oikawa greeted and hugged his best friend tightly. 

iwaizumi smiled and hugged back before moving his gaze towards a glaring tall black haired boy. 

"whose this?" iwaizumi asked when they separated. 

"oh! this is reo, we have the same class together," oikawa replied smiling at reo who smiled back. 

"reo this is my best friend iwaizumi." 

reo looked towards iwaizumi and glared slightly before holding his hand out and gave him a tight smile. 

"oh best friend, that's so cute. nice to meet you." 

iwaizumi glared harshly, returned the handshake and nodded. "likewise." 

reo turned back towards oikawa and iwaizumi watched in horror as the boy tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"i gotta get to class now but i'll see you later oikawa," he said as he smiled flirtatiously as him and walked away. 

iwaizumi glared at the boy before turning to his best friend and crossing his arms. 

"what?" oikawa asked when he saw the look iwaizumi was giving him. 

"what was that?" 

oikawa cocked his head to the side in confusion. "what was what?" 

iwaizumi groaned. "that whole tucking a piece of hair behind your ear!" 

"uh, i don't know! he's never done that before!" oikawa said. 

"whatever," iwaizumi grumbled and started to walk to his class. 

oikawa followed the angry boy and wrapped his arms around his waist from the back, making iwaizumi stop his movements. 

"what's wrong iwa-chan?" oikawa whispered, resting his head on his best friends shoulder. 

iwaizumi's stomach churned and he let out a huff and relaxed against oikawa. "nothing," he muttered. 

"no, there has to be something wrong. i've never seen you get so mad about something like that." 

iwaizumi didn't say anything. 

"iwa-chan." 

nothing. 

"hajime." 

iwaizumi closed his eyes tight and held onto oikawa's arms that were wrapped around him. 

"hajime, please." 

iwaizumi gave into the pleading tone. "okay, okay, fine! i'll tell you!" 

oikawa waited patiently as iwaizumi gathered his thoughts. he unconsciously tightened his grip on oikawa's arms as he took a deep breath. 

"i was jealous." 

oikawa blinked, "what?" 

"i was jealous because i like you and i wanted to be the one to tuck you hair behind your ear and do cute couple things with you…" iwaizumi was blushing hard and was thankful he wasn't facing oikawa. 

the tall boy however was deadly silent and it caused iwaizumi's chest to fill with anxiety as he tensed up. 

he ruined everything. 

"i like you too," oikawa whispered shyly. 

iwaizumi's head snapped around to face his best friend as he stared in shock. oikawa smiled shyly and turned iwaizumi around. 

"i really like you iwaizumi," he said. 

iwaizumi smiled before he could stop himself and brought his best friend into a kiss, eager to feel those lips on his. 

oikawa tighten his grip on his and returned the kiss. it was soft, slow and sweet and they separated with a small pop sound. 

"i really like you too oikawa." 

oikawa gave him a wide grin and brought him into another kiss.


End file.
